


Dense

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya is into Reiji, and Reiji is dense.





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Writetober day 3 woohooooo

“Hey Reiji…” When Naoya shoved his leg in front of Reiji’s face, he barely reacted. “You have any plans today?”

Reiji blinked at Naoya. “No… Why?”

“I was thinking we could hang out…” Naoya’s leg remained in place. “If you wanna, of course.”

Reiji sat back with a hum. “Sure, why not?”

He was expecting Naoya to grin at him, but instead he just sighed. “You really are dense.”

Reiji furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?”

“I’m hitting on you, you do realize that, right?” Naoya finally put his leg down. “And I’m making it as obvious as I can. Why else would I shove my leg in your face?”

“...To annoy me?” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “You do a lot of weird things, Naoya.”

“Ugh.” Naoya shook his head. “That’s why you haven’t caught on all year? You thought I was just doing weird things?”

“You’ve been hitting on me all year…?”

“You’re so dense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Brown + Mark


End file.
